Love, Friendship, and Treason
by arget delois
Summary: Tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang,mungkin ini hanya mimpi atau aku telah mati? Tapi siapa? Aku tak mau menghindar lagi. pair sasu x femnaru


**Love, Friendship, and Treason**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

**Pairings : ****Sasuxfemnaru**

**Warning : ga da yang berbahaya kok  
**

**Don't like, don't read! Don't flame either! so enjoyed this story... muah **

**konichiwa...**

**aku kembali dengan fic yang baru (reader: huuuuuuuuuuuu)**

***pundung di pojokan*  
**

**sesuai dengan saran yang aku terima, sekarang Narunya gak mati...**

**o ya, disini ceritanya POV naru semua ya...  
**

**selamat membaca**

***Gyahaaaa*  
**

**Satu tahun telah berlalu.**

Di penghujung musim gugur waktu seakan berhenti. Aku menuju gerbang sekolah

"Naru…." Teriak seorang pemuda memanggilku

"Sasu?" Naru terperangah melihat pemuda yang memanggilnya.

"Kamu jadi pacarku ya!" katanya dengan tegas dan wajahku pun memerah.

Di selasar

"Sai!" teriak seseorang memanggil Sai.

" Eh, adikmu hebat ya? Berani sekali, masa dia meminta Naru untuk menjadi pacarnya di depan anak-anak" Lanjutnya

"Wah anak-anak kelas satu nangis mendengarnya….. patah hati, Sasu kan cakep"

Tapi Sai hanya diam membisu.

Aku berjalan di lorong dan secara tidak sengaja Aku mendengar pembicaraan anak-anak kelas lain.

"Iya, yang naksir sama Naru kan banyak"

" Wajahnya cantik sih, setelah putus dari Kak Sai Dia jadi putus asa. Wanita selalu begitu ya?"

" Wajahnya disukai banyak cowok sih"

Aku melawati mereka yang tengah asyik membicarakan diriku.

" Eh, tapi ternyata Dia biasa saja ya? Kalau di lihat dari dekat"

Aku takkan memerdulikan apa yang mereka katakan.

Haruskah aku senang? Malu? Atau apa? Mereka mengatakan mengapa aku tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Aku tak peduli apa kata orang. Tetapi kenapa Sasuke berkata begitu padaku. Haaah... untuk apa aku memusingkan hal itu?

Saat menuju gerbang sekolah, aku melihat Kak Sai.

" Kak Sai..." panggilku

"Hei..."

"Aku dengar Sasuke memintamu menjadi pacarnya ya?" tanyanya padaku.

"Dia anak baik, apa mungkin aku berpacaran dengan dia?" tanyaku pada kak Sai, sedikit meledek.

"Dia kan adikmu?" lanjutku

"Hei, itukan masalah satu tahun yang lalu" tukasnya.

" Lho, sekarang pacar kakak siapa?" tantangku sambil tersenyum.

Dia berjalan semakin menjauh dariku

Kakak kelas yang baik hati, sampai sekarang pun dia masih memperhatikan aku.

Ditengah perjalanan, aku melintasi taman itu.

" Sepatu yang bagus" kata seorang pemuda

"kemarikan, aku akan mencoba memakainya" seorang gadis meraih sepatu itu untuk di coba.

"bagaimana?" sambil memamerkan sepatu yang terpasang dikakinya

"Bagus sekali" jawab sang pemuda

Ya, sekarang merupakan hari valentine, dan sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak hari itu.

"penghianat!" saat aku berdiri ditempat satu tahun yang lalu.

Saat aku berjalan sendirian

" Naru" seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Sasuke"

"Kamu sadis, meninggalkan aku begitu saja tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun" Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hei, mau ikut aku? Teh dan _cake_ di sini enak lho" Sasuke menarikku ke dalam sebuah _cafe_

"maaf 2 buah _cake_ lemon dan teh hijau" Sasuke menyebutkan pesanannya pada pelayan _cafe_.

"Kamu masih ingat kesukaanku?"

"tentu saja, karena itu kesukaan mu kan?"

"Dulu aku sering main kerumah Sasuke"

"Aku ingat dulu, aku sering memakan _cake_ bagianmu. Dan kamu menangis seperti anak perempuan"

" hahahah, iya. Tapi tolong jangan diingat lagi, aku malu. " Wajah Sasuke merona malu, akupun terwawa bersamanya.

" Cantik sekali"

"apa?" tanyaku pada Sasuke

"Tidak, hanya saja sudah lama tidak melihatmu tertawa lepas seperti itu. Sangat cantik" jawab Sasuke sambil tersipu malu.

" Hei, kamu masih sayang Kak Sai?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa masalahnya. Tapi aku ingn kita seperti dulu lagi selalu bersama"

"seharusnya kakakku tidak bersikap seperti itu, dia harus bisa memilih. Maafkan kakakku" lanjut Sasuke lagi.

" Kau salah, akulah penyebab semua ini. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu. Akulah yang mengkhianati sahabatku sendiri" imbuhku

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Wajahnya menuntutku untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku. Satu tahun yang lalu aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Kak Sai, kami merayakan valentine bersama, aku sangat bahagia" mataku menerawang kembali kejadian satu tahun yang lalu.

"Saat itu aku tidak memikirkan perasaan sahabatku Sakura, akupun tak memberi tahu hubunganku dengan Kak Sai kepada Sakura yang juga menyukai Kak Sai" dalam keheningan waktu kembali ke kejadian satu tahun yang lalu

'Naru, tolong berikan surat ini pada Kak Sai ya? Kamu kan dekat dengannya'

" Aku tak menyampaikan surat itu pada Kak Sai, aku pun tak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura"

" Aku bingung bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada Sakura, bahwa aku telah menjalin hubungan dengan Kak Sai" Sasuke mendengarkanku sambil memakan _cake_ pesanannya.

"Isi surat itu, Sakura ingin bertemu dengan Kak Sai di taman kota jam 2 siang. Aku tahu Kak Sai takkan datang karena surat itu tak pernah aku berikan padanya dan mungkin saat itu Sakura pulang dengan hati terluka" kembali ingatanku menerawang pada kejadian satu tahun yang lalu.

"Sampai sekarang aku tak percaya apa yang telah aku lakukan pada sahabatku sendiri" air mataku mengambang di pelupuk mata, sakit sekali rasanya.

Aku masih saja bercerita, aku sudah tidak peduli pandangan Sasuke padaku.

" Aku tetap pada pendirianku dan pergi bersama Kak Sai"

"Setelah kami pulang, orangtua Sakura menanyakan kepada ku tentang keberadaan Sakura saat itu"

"Lalu kami pergi ketempat yang ada dalam surat itu, ternyata benar Sakura terus menunggu di tempat itu walau hujan sangat deras saat itu"

"Karena lama menunggu dan kedinginan dia pun harus di bawa ke rumah sakit karena demam tinggi dan tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari karena badan Sakura memang lemah dari kecil"

"Saat itu Kak Sai merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi, aku pun tak dapat memaafkan perbuatanku sendiri"

"Sekarang, saat aku menyukai seseorang aku takut kejadian seperti itu akan terulang lagi" aku menyelesaikan ceritaku dengan air mata membayang di pelupuk mata.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke, aku terus menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku tadi di sekolah?" tiba-tiba Sasuke memecah keheningan yang ada di antara kami. Aku binggung harus menjawab apa? Karena hatiku masih bingung.

Diseberang jalan

"lihat dia mirip Sasuke ya?" Sai menunjuk seseorang di dalam _cafe._

"Mungkin hanya mirip, lihat gadis itupun mirip Naru kan?" tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan pembicaraannya.

"Kamu ini bicara apa sich?"

"Maaf.." Jawab Sakura terbata sambil menggandeng tangan Kak Sai, lalu mereka pun pergi.

Sementara itu di rumah Sasuke.

"Aku pulang..."

"Kamu dari mana? Jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Sai pada adiknya.

"Kakak sendiri darimana? Pasti kencan dengan Sakura kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Kamu sendiri bagaimana dengan Naru?" tantang Sai pada adiknya.

"Apa hak mu mengurusiku? Kamu sendiri plin-plan tidak bisa memilih antara Sakura dan Naru!"

"Jangan kurang ajar kamu" Jawab Sai sambil menampar adiknya

"Kalau begitu jangan urusi aku lagi, dan satu hal aku ditolak! Puas kamu!" Sasuke menginggalkan kakaknya sambil membanting pintu dapur.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah

Suara air yang dibuka dari keran terdengar saat aku lewat di taman belakang sekolah.

"Ahhhhhhhh..." aku berteriak karena kaget, air dari keran terciprat ke arahku.

"Oh, maaf tidak sengaja"

"Dasar sok cantik, sombong sekali dia menolak Sasuke" lanjutnya pada teman disebelahnya.

Aku terdian mendengar perkataan itu, lalu seseorang dengan lembut memberikan saputangannya padaku.

"Sakura?" aku tekejut melihat sosoknya dekat denganku.

"Ah, em, terimakasih" kataku gugup.

Sakura terdian sebentar...

"Apa kau tak suka pada Sasuke? Mengapa kau menolaknya?" tiba-tiba Sakura menanyakan sesuatu yang ingin ku hindari saat ini.

"Apa karena Sasuke adiknya Sai?"

"Lalu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke? Kenapa kau terus menghindar? lebih baik kau berkata terus terang bila kau tidak menyukainya" lanjutnya menahan marah.

"itu..." aku terbata, aku tak tahu apa yang kan akan aku ucapkan.

"Apa karena peristiwa satu tahun lalu? Kau bodoh bila kau merasa bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpa diriku dan kak Sai juga! Kenapa kau ini! Hanya karena Sasuke adiknya Kak Sai kau tak mau menerimanya! Itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau mengalah dan melepaskan Kak Sai untukku karena kamu merasa bersalah!"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura padaku.

"jangan salahkan dirimu lagi, dan jangan berbuat bodoh lagi! Kau tak mengerti dengan baik hati manusia manapun selain hatimu sendiri" setelah puas mengeluarkan semuanya Sakura pun meninggalkan aku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, aku masih mencintai Sai

Tapi karena tanganku sendiri dia pergi

Aku menyayangi Sakura, tapi sampai sekarang aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku yang telah mengkhianatinya. Kini dia pun menjaga jarak denganku.

" Naru..." Sasuke memanggilku dengan lantang

"kenapa bajumu?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan bajuku yang basah.

"Sudah, Cukup! Jangan bersikap baik padaku! Jangan bersikap seperti itu, itu membuatku semakin sakit."

"aku tak mau menyakiti siapa pun lagi, jadi tolong pergilah jangan dekati aku lagi!"

Semua orang melihat ke arahku, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Biar mereka tahu apa yang aku rasakan

"Jadi kau mau sendirian dan menutupi semua perasaanmu? Aku tahu karena masalah itu kamu menganggapku hanya pengganggu, tapi dengar aku benar-benar mencintaimu tak peduli apa masalahmu dengan kakakku dan Sakura"

"tapi jika kau tak bisa melupakan kakakku, kenapa kamu begitu mudah melepaskannya pada Sakura? Dan tak menjelaskan apapun saat itu padanya?"

"Itupun kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya" jelasnya

"Cukup!" aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi, aku pun berlari kearah tangga

" Naru..."

Perkataan Sasuke terngiang di telingaku, tapi apa pedulinya? Dia tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya karena itulah aku mengkhianati Sakura, tapi waktu aku melihat Sakura terus menunggu dengan sabar hingga tak sadarkan diri. Sejak saat itu aku berfikir sahabat macam apa aku ini? Kak Sai pun terus menemani Sakura. Saat itu aku tak berani memandang wajahnya lagi, dia pun pasti membenci diriku ini. Perlahan aku menghindar dari mereka menyembunyikan perasaan yang terluka karena kehilangan sahabat dan seseorang karena kebodohanku.

Tapi saat bersama Sasuke terkadang hatiku hangat, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mau mengganggap Sasuke itu pengganti Sai. Aku tak mau menjadi orang jahat lagi.

"Apa-apaan kamu, Sasuke? Kamu selalu gak sabaran. Kamu mau cepat-cepat upacara perpisahan ya?" Tanya Kak Sai pada adiknya.

"Tentu, dengan upacara perpisahan aku juga sudah memutuskan takkan mengejar Naru lagi dia tak ada perasaan padaku. Tamat sudah" Desah Sasuke.

"Apa betul kau adikku? Kalau ya. Jangan putus asa untuk mendapatkannya" Sai memberi semangat

"Maksud kakak?"

"Dulu aku tidak mengerti masalah ini" jawabnya penuh misteri.

Sakura yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan, berdiri mendekati Sai dan berbisik ditelinganya.

, suara telepon menggema di ruangan.

"Halo keluarga Uchiha disini" Sasuke mengangkat telepon.

"Halo apa nona Naru ada disana? Tanya sebuah suara disebrang telepon

"tidak ada, memangnya kenapa Bi?"

" nona Naru belum pulang, bibi kira dia main ke rumah kalian. Tidak ada ya?"

"apa? Naru belum pulang?"

"iya, maaf apa kalian bisa ikut mencarinya?

"iya, kami akan ikut mencarinya bibi tenang saja Naru pasti ketemu" lalu Sasuke pun menutup telepon dengan perasaan cemas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai pada adiknya

" Naru belum pulang ke rumah"

Mereka melihat ke luar jendela bersamaan.

"Hujan" bisik Sasuke

"Aku akan mencarinya" tambahnya

"Aku ikut" Sai menimpali

"Tunggu, jangan pergi... ku mohon jangan pergi" Sakura berusaha menghalangi keduanya pergi

"Sakura?" Sai keheranan menatap kekasihnya

"Kakak, aku mohon jangan buat Naru terluka lagi" Sasuke berusaha menarik kakaknya keluar rumah.

"masalah tahun lalu" Sakura terbata

"Aku tak bisa memaafkannya, walau dulu kita bersahabat aku tak bisa memaafkanya. Karena akulah yang salah"

"waktu itu sebenarnya aku tahu kalau hubungan Naru dan Kakak sudah terjalin lebih dari sahabat. Aku tak menerimanya karena aku pun menyukai kakak. Aku ingin menbuat Naru bingung waktu itu" Sakura mulai terisak

"Aku. Aku sengaja menitipkan surat untuk kak Sai pada Naru walau aku tahu kakak tidak akan datang karena ada kencan dengan Naru, tapi aku ingin Naru melihat bahwa aku lebih hebat dari dia. Aku. Aku tak menyerah dan akan terus menunggu kakak walau aku juga tahu bahwa surat itu tak pernah sampai pada kakak, aku melihat Naru menyembunyikan surat itu di atap sekolah" Air mata mulai membayang di pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Aku juga sengaja terus menunggu kakak di tengah hujan, untuk menyindir Naru yang mendapatkan kakak dengan mudah, dan kalau kakak tahu Naru tidak menyampaikan surat dariku pada kakak, kakak akan marah dan pergi meninggalkan Naru untuk bersamaku" lanjutnya sambil terisak.

"kakak dari dulu selalu baik pada siapa pun aku cemburu pada Naru, walau akhirnya kita sekarang bersama, kakak mulai mencintaiku saat kakak terus menemaniku di rumah sakit. Aku sangat senang dan Naru pun sepertinya melepaskan kakak"

"Aku bahagia, aku ingin sahabatkupun merasakan kebahagiaanku. Saat aku sadar, Naru bukan seperti Naru yang ku kenal lagi. Dia jadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya dan murung" air mata Sakura meleleh di pipinya yang lembut.

"Aku tahu dia menyimpan luka di hatinya, aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan meminta maaf tapi sudah terlambat. Dia kini melihatku pun tidak" jelasnya lagi

"Sudah, nanti kalau ketemu kita bicarakan lagi, sekarang yang terpenting cepat temukan Naru karena hujan semakin deras" Ajak Sai pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Perasaanku sekarang mungkin sama dengan perasaan Sakura saat itu, saat ini apakah aku masih pantas untuk mencintai seseorang lagi? Saat ini di bawah pohon yang sama tempat Sakura menunggu Sai dengan setia, entah apa yang sebenarnya yang aku tunggu?

Tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

Aku merasakan hangatnya tubuh orang itu mengalir ke tubuhku, mungkin ini hanya mimpi atau aku telah mati? Tapi aku tak ingin melepaskan tubuh hangat itu. Tapi siapa? Aku tak mau menghindar lagi.

"Sekarang kau aman bersamaku" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naru yang tengah terlelap dalam dekapannya.

Sai dan Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah membencinya, aku hanya sedikit kesal padanya waktu itu, karena dia mengabaikan perasaan sahabatnya. Mungkin malam itu aku memandang Naru dengan dingin makanya dia mengira aku membencinya. Aku selalu menyayanginya sebagai adik. Pada saat dia memintaku menjadi pacarnya, aku menerimanya karena tidak mau melihat adikku kecewa tapi ternyata aku salah. Maafkan aku Naru" Sai menyelimuti tubuh Naru dengan mantel. Lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

Kami semua akan menanti musim sakura dengan keceriaan di sekolah, tanpa ada lagi airmata kesedihan, pengkhianatan, dan kesalah pahaman.

"Pagi Naru.." panggil Sasuke dari gerbang sekolah

"Ah, pagi"

"Nanti pulang kita main kesuatu tempat yuk?" ajak Sasuke dengan wajah sumringah.

"iya, sekarang kia harus lari dulu karena bel sudah berbunyi, aku tak mau terlambat dan dapat hukuman dari pak guru" aku menarik tangannya dan berlari bersama.

fin

gimana?

bagus ga?

ceritanya beda ma fic yang pertama Second hand of Time (skalian promo gitu... hahahha...)

makasih ya yang udah baca dan review ficku yg pertama

satu kata...

REVIEW


End file.
